Smooth Cat
by FloralBlackMoon- One Shot
Summary: [Gohan/Videl] Gohan meets a mysterious lady at a club. Having an intimate night, he leaves for just a second and she's gone. Then a week later... -Resposted in different Account-
1. Default Chapter

Smooth Cat

_By_

FloralBlackMoon 

__

_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?   
- - - Christopher Marlowe "Hero and Leander"_

In love there are two things: bodies and words.   
- - - Joyce Carol Oates

Gohan smirked as Sharpener cracked a joke about a girl was sitting a few feet away from him.

"Seriously, Gohan, Can you imagine just how she would scream if I were to pinch those nipples of hers? She seems like those who like it rough." Sharpener laughed.

"I don't know, Sharpener, never judge a book by the cover."

"Who ever said that didn't know what he or she was saying. The cover always tells you just how interesting the book could be, and I'm not speaking on reading terms anymore."

Gohan laughed and shook his head, "Just look at this, man. Bombarded with such beautiful women. Wearing such revealing clothing. Tsk, tsk. And they wonder why men supposedly 'raped' them. They so totally want it."

"Now Gohan, don't you see that rape commercial. Didn't they say just because they do this doesn't mean they wanna do that."

"Whatever." Gohan waved, his eyes searching around the club, "If my mother was to know I was here…"

"Gohan! Man! Chill, your mom ain't here, so just chill and relax and pick up some chicks."

Gohan smiled and looked toward the entrance, "Lookie there…"

Sharpener turned and saw a flood of girls come in, "Woah. Today is packed."

"Yeah, but look, all of them seemed to be partnered up with a guy."

"Whatever, Imma go pick up some, later." Sharpener slapped Gohan's hand and proceeded to a female with blond hair.

"Why hello, baby, have I met you somewhere?" Sharpener smiled to the girl. 

Gohan turned and saw across him a black-haired female. Gohan's eyes scanned her body, checking out every curve. 

'That is tight.'

Gohan smiled as their eyes met. She smiled a bit and turned away to talk to the man next to her.

**Somethin' about the way you smiled at me juss drove me wild  
Wish I could know if your alone, don't wanna cramp your style  
But I cannot deny the feel that I feel when I look straight into your eyes  
Feel my heart beating fast for a challenge may arise**

Gohan continued on looking at her till she turned to look at him again. She eyed him and chuckled and took a drink from her drink.

'She has nice blue eyes. Nice long black hair. Nice long legs. Nice big tits. Wonder about her ass…'

Glancing toward Sharpener, he got up from his seat and started heading toward the female wonder.

**I wanna know if you feel the way I do (I do)  
I wanna know if theres a chance for me and you (and you)  
If theres no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr.Man,   
Unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man, unfair**

Gohan sat down next to her and checked out her clothes. She wore spaghetti strapped red dress. Showing a lot of cleavage. His eyes traveled down to where her long silky legs lay.  As his eyes traveled up, he favored how the dress outlined her curves.  He touched her hair that seemed to be waist length.

"Hey, cutie, you gotta name?" She asked, smiling and turning toward him.

"Gohan, you?"

"Videl."

"Really? What a sexy name."

"I seein' you checkin' me out. See anything that you like?"

"Oh yeah." Gohan said with a smirk and moved closer to her, his lips just inches away.

"I see you checkin' me, anything you like?"

"Oh yeah, I see a lot of things me like."

"You wanna dance?"

Videl turned and looked at the guy behind her and shot him a look before nodding at Gohan. Gohan smirked and led Videl to the dance floor.

Gohan pulled her close so his hips buckled against her and pulled her closer so his chest touches hers. Friction was made. Videl placed one leg in-between his and looked at him.

**Like the way you've given me attention through the night  
Maybe I've had too much remy, my man's right by my side  
Every time I catch you watchin' me I feel somethin' down my spine  
I'll play the game, it's just for fun and only for tonight**

Videl smiled as she felt the electricity circulate through her as she and this Gohan dance intimately. She couldn't help but be drawn to him. The club was dark and she felt like she was only with him. The lights flashed and she felt other people's body touch her, but yet she only felt his.

"Oh." She groaned, "From what you know about me, how do you feel?"

"You make my heart pump really hard." He answered with a deep, rich voice.

"You make me wet." Videl said forwardly,

"Woah, direct, I like that. So what are you implying?"

Videl arched a cocky eyebrow and smiled innocently, "Nothing."

She turned and gave him her back, "Why do you feel the way you do?"

"I don't know."

**I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do (you do)  
I think you hopin' theres a chance for me and you (and you)  
Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't? (we can't)**

**Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna, I don't wanna be unfair to Mr. Man**

**Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man,   
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man,**

Gohan pulled Videl close and whispered in her ear, "Why do you feel the way you feel?"

"Hormones."

Gohan chuckled slightly and bit her ear a little, "I like you."

Videl pulled away from Gohan and smiled, "You're a smooth cat."

Smiling Videl waved and walked away from Gohan, "Thanks for the dance!" She called.

Gohan shook his head, "No way she's going to leave just like that."

Gohan followed the path Videl went and found her once again talking to another guy. Tapping the guy shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to her."

"So?"

"I suggest you move."

"Or what?"

"Do not tempt me." Gohan warned, getting his fist ready.

Videl smiled, "Weiss, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Weiss turned shock before walking away, discouraged.

"So what do you need?"

"I want to get to know you better." Gohan started, "There's something about you."

"I think I've heard that line before."

Gohan pulled Videl from her seat, "No, baby, I'm not lying. There's something about you that's driving me nuts. You're different."

"You're SO original." Videl remarked sarcastically, "But if you really wanna know me, then follow me."

Videl got up from her chair and started heading toward the exit.

'Wow, she does have a nice ass!'

Videl turned and looked at Gohan before walking out, and heading toward the parking lot. When she reached it, she turned and kissed Gohan fiercely and pulled away.

"Here's a way to get to know me better."

  
**I know all you wanna know is answers ( All you wanna know is answers )**

**  
Cuz you could give me what I need ( You can give me everything I need )  
  
We both know that we're attracted  
  
**

**(Should we let out desires) Should we let our desires lead, yea?**

Gohan pushed Videl onto a car and started kissing her neck, leaving little bite marks.

"You taste good.."

"I have my keys to my car…" Videl said between pants.

"Now, what are you implying?" Gohan pulled away, "Are you—"

"I'm on BC." 

Gohan smiled as Videl lead him to her car, 'Score baby!'

Videl opened the back seat door and got in and gestured Gohan to come in, and closed the door behind him…

**I wanna know if you feel the way I do (OO!) ( I know, you want it )  
I wanna know if theres a chance for me and you (You can tell me! Tell me!)  
If theres no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can meet at the bar, hey)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be ( I don't wanna be unfair to Mr. Man.)  
  
**

Gohan got out of the steaming car an hour later with shirt in hand. Outside he took the shirt and put it on and helped Videl out whose hair was completely messed up.

"Your hair is messed up, lemmie help you." He said and licked his finger and tried to keep the hair in place.

Videl laughed, "I think only combing can fix this job."

Videl went back into the car and pulled out her comb and started combing it.

"Damn nappy hair," She muttered underneath her breath as she struggled with her hair. Gohan shook his head and took the comb from her, "Let me do it."

Gohan calmly, started combing her hair undoing all of the knots till finally it was as before.

Videl took the comb from Gohan and nodded her thanks and threw the comb in the car.

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Sure."

**I wanna know if you feel the way I do (Do you wanna know? I know you do.. )  
I wanna know if theres a chance for me and you (If there's a chance for me and you…)  
If theres no way, meet at the bar and you say can't, you can't (I can't! We can't!)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be unfair to Mr. Man. ( I don't wanna be! ) ( I don't wanna be unfair)******

Gohan walked in with his arms around Videl.

"Hold on, I gotta talk to my friend, hold on a sec, okay?"

Not waiting for a reply and ran to where Sharpener was. 

"Yo, Sharp! I scored baby!"

"Fo real?" Sharpener asked, giving Gohan and high-five. 

"Yeah and this girl, I don't know man, but she's—she's different."

Sharpener gave Gohan and ' you go man ' look, "Looks like you may have find the right one."

"Maybe, look I gotta go, okay?"

**I wanna know if you feel the way I do (Do you feel me, baby? )  
I wanna know if theres a chance for me and you (Can you tell me? Yeah-yea-yeah, hey)**

**If theres no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (You can't)  
Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be unfair Mr. Man….**

Gohan turned and walked to Videl was to find her gone.

"What? Videl?" Gohan called out looking around to just find other people. Gohan walked to the place where he found Videl and asked the bartender did he see her.

"I don't know man, there's a lot of black haired women here, how can I know?"

"I know, but she's different."

The bartender arched an eyebrow, "How?"

"I don't know, her aurora. "

"Man, I don't know, now excuse me I have more customers."

Gohan walked away confused.

"I need some fresh air."

Gohan got out of the club and walked outside; walking to where her car was suppose to be

'Her car…it's gone.'

Gohan looked at the spot at where the car was supposed to be to find an empty parking space….

"What the fuck?"

((A Week Later))

Gohan grinned as he IM his mother back.

PlayaSayain: No Mom, I'm doing just find, don't worry!

FryingMama: Are you sure? Because if my baby is hurt…

PlayaSaiyain: No mom, I'm just a bit stressed with school. I **AM** in college.

FryingMama: I guess you're right. Now I'm afraid I have to get offline. Goten and Trunks are wreaking havoc. 

PlayaSajain: All right, I'll call you sometime.

FryingMama: Don't forget to visit.

PlayaSayain: Right.

FryingMama: Bye.

**FryingMama has signed off.**

Gohan sighed and got offline and walked to the living room to watch television when the doorbell rang. 

'Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone'

Gohan walked to the door, and opened in.

"Videl…"

The woman smiled, "You're a smooth cat. You got me to come back."

"What?"

"I'm kinda like a one time kinda person. But ever since last week I can't get my mind off you. I just have to come back."

"How'd you get my address?"

"You're blond friend is a frequent visitor."

"You saw me with him?"

"Yeah, I was watching you before you even noticed me."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I couldn't get enough of you. Maybe we could work something out?" Videl asked, looking down; nervous.

"Sure. Come on in."

Videl smiled and stepped into the house and Gohan closed the door behind him.

Six hours later the neighbors called the police complaining about the disturbing, banging, screaming noises.

^_~

[]~fin.

****


	2. FlashBack

  
Smooth Cat [Gohan/Videl] Gohan meets a mysterious lady at a club. Having an intimate night, he leaves for just a second and she's gone. Then a week later... -First Chapter is a Disclaimer Page.-  
F » Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/Mystery - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2990 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 11-29-02 - Published: 11-29-02**  
  
Old URL: **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1092896  
**  
Reviews  
  
  
**   
  
Reviews For: Smooth Cat Reviews of all chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 

* * *

  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type   
  
Mirai Catarina 2002-12-26 2SignedYou can't tell me that this story is actually finished!! PLEASE write more!!!   
  
2002-11-30 2 Anonymous  
  
nice.so hurry up, and update.   
  
Riot Girl 2002-11-30 2 Signed  
  
Coolies... I like it. You should continue. It could be even MORE coolies. ^_^   
  
  
Poppy (poppyrulz@yahoo.com) 2002-11-29 2 Anonymous  
  
(sorry, but I'm too lazy to sign in) I liked this story. It had a constant little vibe going for it that was different and interesting. Keep up the good work.   
  
The GirlieGyarados 2002-11-29 2 Signed  
  
Bwah. Funny. I'd like it more if there was a lemon, but I s'pose this is awesome...see, this way we know there were an awesome sex scene, and you didn't hafta write it. Real slick. I'd write mor, but I just got back from a football game. MOGADORE WILDCATS DIVISION VI STATE CHAMPS!!!!!!!!!! So buhbye.   
  
  
Goku's Daughter 2002-11-29 2 Signed  
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
i loved that  
  
  
that was sooooo wicked  
  
AND WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED  
  
i love it--Gohan...the playa....Videl---the ho...LOL  
  
I LOVE IT!!  
  
  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
I'm not joking  
  
  
cuz i really do looove it!!  
love their sexiness  
and their OOCness for once  
  
mwahaha love  
it  
  
  
keep up the gr8 work  
  
luv  
GD Gohan-Kun Shin 2002-11-29 2 Signed  
  
Awesome!  
I love ur fic!  
Please continue!  
And please r/r my fic; the Highschool Matchmaker   
  
vesu 2002-11-29 2 Anonymous  
  
^_^Awesome! is this it? If it is I think there should be a sequel! Loved it!  



End file.
